Kingdom Hearts: Key of Twilight
by KisayGuy12
Summary: Set after KHII. The battle is not yet over. Xemnas is not yet defeated. Now he plans on reviving the Organization and gathering more Nobodies to his side. A girl holds the key to defeat Xemnas. But will she suceed? Or will Darkness prevail again?


Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

A slight breeze played with her hair as she walked on a moonlit path. She held in her right hand a huge key, or what looked like a key. The key was ebony in color and the blade was a huge thorn with three thorns sticking out right on the tip. The "hole" in the key was round with a few runic seals and a handle in the middle. The keychain was a single black thorn.

She stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. The moonlight showed her features. She had shoulder-length dark hair and green eyes. She was slim and she looked no older than 17. She was wearing a black tank top with a rune symbol meaning "Darkness" on it. She was also wearing black capris and a pair of brown boots.

She then started walking again. For no more than a few minutes the girl sensed something strange…something _dark_. Still she kept walking. She didn't get to walk for more than three steps when something attacked her from nowhere. The girl parried the attack and countered with a swipe at the creature. It disintegrated into thin wisps of darkness and a pink heart-shaped crystal floated up to the sky.

'Heartless,' the girl thought.

As if attracted to her, more heartless came out of the ground. Soon she was completely surrounded. All of the heartless looked like they were hesitating. Then they all jumped at her. The girl got into fighting stance and attacked the heartless. Many heartless were destroyed by each swipe of her keyblade (it is the giant key.) But the more she fought, more heartless appeared.

"Guess I have no choice," the girl muttered.

She jumped high up in the air, and then she threw her keyblade to the ground. The impact caused a shockwave that destroyed all of the heartless in the area. She landed and dismissed her keyblade. After that, she continued walking.

For hours she just walked along the same path, nothing strange happening. While she walked, an image flashed through her mind…

Flashback:

_She was standing on top of a tall skyscraper. The sky was dark and it was raining heavily. She was wearing a hooded black cloak. She just stood there, looking at the moon-heart, which was actually Kingdom Hearts. She sighed, threw her hood over her head, and jumped down the building. _

_Once she reached the ground, she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up and saw a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He was also wearing a cloak similar to hers…_

She shook her head, and continued walking. A few minutes later, she noticed someone was following her. She stopped walking and said, "Who are you?"

"Why, have you forgotten who I am?" the man asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She turned around and saw a hooded man. 'He's wearing the exact same outfit the guy in my flashback wore,' she thought. The man then pulled down his hood, and she gasped. He _was_ the guy from her flashback.

"Seriously, who are you?" she asked, having no idea of who he really is.

The man sighed and looked at her menacingly. "Let me give you a hint." He then formed laser swords on his hands. As he did that the sky seemed to darken more, and the wind was getting stronger.

She was surprised at what was happening. She knew she was a bit afraid, but she won't show it. She summoned her keyblade and said, "You wanna fight?"

"You will regret this," the man said as he rushed to her. She dodged his attack and attacked with a vertical swipe. The man dodged it and swung his swords to her. She blocked his attack and retaliated by pushing him back and doing a horizontal slash. He jumped back and fired lasers at her. She just sidestepped and rushed at him. The fight went on for minutes until they stopped. The girl had cuts on her arms and back _and_ legs and she was bleeding. The man had a few injuries but not as serious as hers.

"I am afraid you're done for," he said as he floated up in the air. He concentrated on his energy and summoned a hundred lasers. At once all the lasers rained down on her. The man smiled and floated back down once it was finished. After the smoke cleared, the man smiled. In the middle was the girl, a barrier of light energy surrounding her and another keyblade in her left hand. The keyblade has an angelic design. The blade was an angel wing with a halo on the tip. The 'hole' was also a halo, only larger, with a white handle. The keychain was an angel's halo.

'As expected,' the man thought.

'Woah. I never thought I'd be holding another keyblade,' the girl thought.

The barrier disappeared and the girl stood up, keyblades in hands. "We're not done yet," she said.

"I think we are," a voice said from behind her. She was surprised to find the man behind her. 'How could he move so fast?' she thought. The man hit her head hard and she hit the ground, out cold. "Become stronger, Renna," was all the man said before he summoned a dark portal and stepped into it.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

A cloaked figure was walking down the road. He had two large, round ears and a tail. He was also wearing the same outfit the guy in the flashback wore. He kept walking until he saw something in the distance. He quickened his pace to see what it was. When he got there, he didn't see a what, he saw a _who_. A dark-haired girl was lying on the ground, on a puddle of her own blood. The figure gasped when he saw this. He summoned his keyblade. The blade was gold and the handle was silver. He said a few words and pointed the keyblade towards the girl. A green light seemed to envelop the girl. Her other cuts were healing, but some were too serious to heal with a simple spell. He quickly called his gummi ship. He carried the girl and they were teleported to the ship.

Inside, the figure laid the girl on a bed onboard the ship. Then he went to the pilot's seat and pushed a red button.

_Voice identification, _a female voice spoke through the speaker.

"Willie," the figure said to the speaker in a squeaky voice.

_Identity confirmed, Welcome, King Mickey_, the voice replied.

"Yes, chart a course to Radiant Garden," Mickey ordered.

_Confirmed, now flying towards Radiant Garden_, the voice said.

King Mickey slumped back in the chair. He sighed and looked out the window. He saw lots of stars that were twinkling. But he also noticed that a lot of them were vanishing. "This is not good," he said.

He got out of his seat and went to the room Renna was in. He looked at her with a sad look on his face and sighed. "I didn't wish for it to happen so soon," he said.


End file.
